Kingdom Key, Griffindor Heart
by Trey Miller
Summary: -Up for adoption- AU 5th. Harry recieves an interesting letter on his 15th birthday that will rock his world, and that of his friends. Meet Harry Potter, the new Keybearer. All hell is gonna break loose now. -Author Retired-
1. The New Keybearer

Well, I'm back-ish. And I've got an interesting idea that came to mind due to a bit of playing games and reading fics. I may continue this, and I may not, all depending on how inspiration strikes, what mood I'm in, and just how much alcohol I've consumed, not in that order always, mind. Kingdom Hearts in its entirety is owned by Square Enix amongst others. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, amongst others. This story takes place as an alternate fifth year. And boy what an alternate fifth year...

FireOne Productions proudly presents:

Kingdom Key, Griffindor Heart  
Written by: Trey Miller

Chapter 1: Enter, The New Keybearer

"_Mr. Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good fortune, because I bear the unfortunate responsibility of what may probably be bad news in your opinion._

_If you are still reading this, that means that Nicholas Flamel was correct about his observations, and that of your Headmaster Dumbledore's on you. While I have never met Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas has told me much of his time working with him and their discussions about you. But I digress greatly._

_I am King Mickey, current leader of the light and the master Keybearer for the multiverse. You might find yourself curious about everything I have just said, and hopefully, I will have time to explain it all. To start, let me give you a bit of background on the multiverse and how it ties into everything._

_There are many planets that hold life on them. Some followed a similar evolutionary process that placed the humans as the lords over all. And on others, there are other creatures who are the sentient and most common race. But each of these worlds are separated by a great distance, and yet such a small distance, too. Each world is, for the most part, set in its own universe, and the universes are clustered in what is called a multiverse- multiple universes._

_Now, for the most part, there is little ability to travel to and from worlds in each universe, but lately the 'doors' that have held the multiverse apart have been opened, or, as the case is on some worlds, forced open. This has happened several times before, and each time, I and a small group of others have successfully closed and locked the doors before it was too late. This time, the doors are being opened at a much faster rate and across an even broader stretch of worlds than any time before, and I find myself in need of assistance from yet another person who can lend a hand._

_Unfortunately, I find myself running extremely short on time to write this, so I can't go into much detail. Just know, the enemy who is opening the doors are the Heartless, which I believe your Dementors are an offshoot of, actually._

_I wish I could give you more information, more help, but my time is short._

_Harry Potter, will you join me as the next Keybearer?_

_--King Mickey_"

Harry Potter, just now turned age 15, known to the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived blinked twice and stared at the parchment. This... this had to be one of Fred or George's jokes, right? But what the letter was telling the truth? Harry sighed and wished Hermione were right there with him to help him figure out whether it was real or not.

He blinked again and jerked his head up at the sound of breaking glass outside before getting off his bed and scooting over to the window and shifting the curtain enough to look out. What he saw made him gasp and duck his head back in.

There, on Privet Drive, were these white...things that looked like drunk people wrapped in white bandages or something. Harry chanced a glance back out and gulped. There were things moving down there around the white things! ONe went under the street light and Harry gasped again. It was pure black and looked similar to a strange house elf or something else.

He glanced back at the white ones and paled. One was looking right at his window, and Harry had a feeling, looking right at him. He jerked his head back in and sat down on the bed hard. It was real. The letter was real!

Harry heard the door below shatter as he picked up the letter and looked at it again. Did he want to add something more to his glowing resume of being the Boy-Who-Lived and all that rot?

"Boy! What is- what the ruddy hell are yooooh! Arg-!" Harry twitched openly as Uncle Vernon was silenced, more than likely permanently. A small part of his mind almost was satisfied at whatever had happened to Vernon, but he just regretted it.

Did he want more notoriety?

Dudley's shriek of fear was cut off as he was more than likely killed too.

No, Harry realized, he didn't want the notoriety. But there was no power in heaven, on earth, or for that matter, in the multiverse, that would stop him from doing everything in his power to save those in need.

He stood as the door to his room opened and Aunt Petunia ran in, hair in curlers, robe on over her night gown, and a scared look on her face. Harry paid her no heed as she ran past him and crouched in the corner of the room, crying and blubbering.

He looked at the letter once more and said three words. "Yes, I'll help."

The letter disappeared in a flash of light and in his hand appeared the thing that was going to change his life forever.

A leather wrapped hilt appeared in his hand and fit snugly there. A gold artfully designed rectangle surrounded the hilt as a guard, and a long polished steel bar with what looked to be a key-tooth with a cutout of a crown in it shot out of the hilt. A chain dropped from the rear of the hilt with a flat silver crown shaped fob on the end.

Harry's mind called up a name to this weapon. It was a Keyblade. Specifically, it was the Kingdom Key. He stared at it in awe as he lifted it easily and twirled it once.

One of the white beings- Nobodies, his mind supplied- entered the room and seemed to stare at him for a moment before darting to the side, around Harry and over his bed.

Harry simply reacted, twisting his body the opposite direction and slamming his blade into the Nobody, lifting it up and sending it flying through the open door, bowling over whatever else was out there.

He looked at the Keyblade and then out the door. His look of shock slowly changing to a look of annoyance. It was his birthday! The day when he was supposed to get presents from his friends and listen to teh Dursleys gripe at him some more. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Harry's eye twitched and he walked toward the door, Keyblade in hand and ready.

He had some Heartless to smite for trying to ruin what little of a birthday celebration he ever did get.


	2. Help Arrives in Odd People

I'll say it now before people start wondering about stuff, Harry is most assuredly acting differently. Way I see it, the Keyblade has to forcefully adapt the user to be able to wield said blade with any simblance of skill. Way I see it, this basically gives them something of a permanent adrenaline rush which changes their personality. Tack on the fact that Harry chose this power and responsiblity rather than it being forced on him and you get the idea that we're going to see Mr. Potter act quite differently than cannon.

Also, I'll make a note right here, yes, there will be three. No, Harry is not Sora, Ron is not Riku, and Hermione is not Kairi. That's all I'll say now until you see where I'm going with this.

Chapter 2: Help Arrives in Odd People

Harry smashed his Keyblade through one of the little black Heartless- Shadows- and ducked the spinning kick of a Soldier type before using his blade to hook and catapult it through the kitchen window and out onto the freshly cut yard. In the back of his mind, two thoughts were forming as this occurred.

One: These blasted Heartless were so going to get their inhuman butts handed to them in their next life for the damage they were causing.

and...

Two: The Keyblade must have been supplying him with "mystical innate fighting abilities," because Harry was quite certain he didn't know how to do this before.

The part of his mind that was focusing on the fight mentally kicked those thoughts away as he twirled around the same Dusk Nobody he'd bashed out of his room and proceeded to slash it diagonally twice and then behead it. It disappeared in a 'puff' of shadows and Harry took the opportunity to bolt for the main door, only to have the door explode in toward him.

He rolled over and stood quickly, bringing his blade into a ready position just in time to duck the the Soldier type sent flying over him by a well placed _Expelliarmus_. He looked up to see Remus Lupin shout out, "_Diffindo_!"

This knocked the Soldier down again, but it stood up just in time to catch the downward slash of Harry's Keyblade. It disappeared and Harry turned toward Remus.

"Fancy meeting you here, Professor!" Harry grinned.

Remus sighed, "I haven't been your professor for almost two years, Harry. Now mind telling me what's going on here?" He followed Harry who walked into the kitchen and drove his Keyblade through the Shadow Heartless and then turned back to his old teacher.

"Long story, or short story?"

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Short please, and I do mean short. _Reparo_." He began walking around, casting the spell on broken windows and the door that he blasted in.

"Well," Harry leaned against his Keyblade, "You're looking at the next Keybearer, and apparently one of the few people who can destroy the Heartless and Nobodies. Not only that, but apparently, I might have to do some traveling soon fight more of these."

"Travelling? Meaning you're thinking of skiving off a whole year of school? Silly question too, but who chose you for this job?"

"Actually, I chose myself for this, though the opportunity was given to me by-" Harry stopped for a second. He couldn't tell Remus he got the word from King Mickey. He'd think Harry was crazy!

Remus turned and glanced knowingly at the Keyblade, "So King Mickey asked you to help, eh?"

Harry lost his balance and fell over in shock. How'd Remus know? "Wait, how'd you-"

Remus smirked, "How'd I know?" At Harry's nod, the smirk grew into a grin, "Let's just say that Mr. Flamel shared different things with me, than with Professor Dumbledore."

Harry climbed back to his feet and shook his head, muttering something about 'should've seen it coming.' He looked at Remus and shrugged. "Well, anyway, I got this letter from King Mickey asking me to help and I accepted when the Nobody and the Heartless busted in and killed Uncle Vernon and Dudley and-" He stopped. "Aunt Petunia! She's still in my room!"

He bolted up the stairs and entered his room just in time to witness Aunt Petunia be killed by a Shadow Heartless. His eye twitched and he swung the Keyblade toward the Shadow and snarled, "_Fire_!" A ball of fire smashed into the Shadow and obliterated it just as Remus ran in.

Harry sighed and leaned against the door jam. "Everyone's dead now... When I find whoever is controlling these Heartless, I'm gonna..."

Remus stood beside his young charge and sighed too. "I know, cub... I know..."

"Wanna help?"

"I think we're gonna need a bit more firepower."

"That can be arranged now, young Remus." Both Remus and Harry turned to see an old man standing there with a smile on his face. He looked at Harry and his smile saddened a bit. "Mister Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Nicholas Flamel."


	3. Find the Third

For those who question the title, no, it's not a typo when I put down 'Griffindor'. I know that the Hogwarts house is 'Gryffindor'. There is a very, very vital reason for the 'Griffin-' in the title, one which you all shall learn one day, possibly. Anyway, on to the story. Don't expect as frequent an update from here on, because I'm back on the 8-6 shift at work until college starts, and then I'm still 8-6, just between two things.

Chapter 3: Find the Third

An hour later, Harry sat sprawled across a very plush papasan, Keyblade dispelled back to...wherever. Remus was relaxed on a loveseat, sipping tea, while Nicholas Flamel sat in his recliner fiddling with a rubix cube. Nicholas had just finished explaining about the Heartless and the Nobodies.

"So, what have the previous Keybearers been like?" asked Harry.

Nicholas shrugged, "I never had a chance to meet any, myself, other than King Mickey, but from what he tells me, there are three or four others currently out and about. Sora, a boy not unlike you, who wields another Kingdom Key, his friend Riku usually carries the Way to the Dawn Keyblade due to some...shall we say unfortunate decisions on his behalf. His other friend, Kairi carries the True Heart Keyblade." During this, Nicholas was conjuring up pictures of each Keyblade.

"Pretty much a decent group then, right?"

"From what stories King Mickey told me, you and your friends Ron and Hermione are not all that dissimilar to them, Harry."

Harry nodded absently and looked over at Remus. "You've been quiet lately, Moony, what's up?"

Remus seemed to come out of his thoughts at this. "Hmm? Oh, just thinking about just how much this is going to screw up everyone's plans for you." At Harry's slightly annoyed inquiring look, he pushed on, "Take your relatives death. The noise probably got everyone's attention and by now police should be there."

"Ah, have no fear of that, Remus," said Nicholas with a chuckle. "I placed a golem of each person's body there, including Harry's and torched the house."

Harry's eye twitched. "So my friends think I'm dead?"

"Oh, heavens no! I sent Albus a letter telling him that I had whisked you and Remus away when the fire started."

Harry and Remus visibly relaxed. "So what do we do now?" asked Remus.

Nicholas signed and got to his feet before walking out of the den and waving the two to follow him. Harry and Remus exchanged glances and followed curiously. Through the hall, past the kitchen in which Perenelle swatted Nicholas' hand for trying to sneak a cookie away, to Harry and Remus' amusement. Up the stairs and over to a set of sliding doors. Nicholas opened the doors and stepped in and waited for Harry and Remus to enter before opening a box and pressing a large button that had a large 'B2' stenciled on it. The doors closed behind them and a motor kicked on and began lowering the box.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Nicholas. "An elevator?"

Nicholas smirked. "Just because I'm over six hundred years of age does not mean I do not enjoy the more technological aspects of non-magical folk." He paused for a second and then chuckled, "My collection of vintage and rare cars is more than three times the size of some of the American millionaires, such as Jay Leno."

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and Nicholas' grin grew, "Second basement, armor, weaponry, and gestalt gear." He stepped off the lift and flipped the light switches, illuminating what could only be considered an armory.

He turned around and chuckled at the looks of amazement on Remus and Harry's faces. "Welcome to my little corner of the multiverse, also referred to as 'The Flamel Armory.' Please, feel free to take a look around, though I wouldn't advise taking anything that you don't know what it does."

Harry walked around, looking at the armor because he had a feeling that the Keyblade was enough of a weapon. Well, that and his apparent ability to cast fireballs with it. He picked up a pair of canvas pants that had padded knee and shin guards sewn in (also enchanted if the note card was anything to go by) that were black with blue flame highlights, a pair of flat soled blue and black sneakers, a long-sleeved dark blue turtleneck and a black vest. He followed Nicholas' instructions to a changing room and pulled on the new clothes.

He walked out and grinned at Remus who had stepped out of his own changing room dressed in a dark green pair of slacks, and a nice olive green Nehru shirt and a dark green, almost black form fitting trenchcoat. Remus grinned back and chuckled. "Looking smooth, Harry!"

"Right back at you, Moony!"

Nicholas walked over and looked the two over before adjusting Remus' coat and Harry's vest and then stepped back. "Very nice, you two! Now, a little bit of information on those clothes. They have automatic cleaning and freshening spells on them, and you can actually wear those for about two weeks before you really should wash them. Now, all we need to do is get Remus a weapon."

Remus shrugged, "Actually, I found one." He walked over to the weapons and returned with a staff with a large weighted brass endcap on the top. "It's simple, effective, and it's..."

"It works," stated Harry.

"Oh, and how."

Nicholas nodded and pulled out a rope. "Here's your portkey to where Albus said for you two to come to. Just remember Harry, no matter what Albus says, you have made your choice. You have decided that you hold the cards now. Don't let Albus tell you what to do, or where to stay. And remember, if you must, you are always welcome in my home." He pulled out a deck of cards and pulled out the two of clubs and the jack of spades and handed them to each. "These are your personal portkeys to get you here in the case of an emergency. The phrase is 'Key to the Kingdom.'"

Nicholas looked at the two over his glasses. "I'll expect you two back here before the beginning of Harry's fifth year, hopefully with the third member of your team."

"Third member?"

Remus answered him. "Prime number, magically powerful due to its stability, need I continue?"

Harry shook his head, amused. "Let's go face the music, shall we?"

Nicholas nodded, "Good luck, you two. Your portkey will leave in 3, 2-"

Harry and Remus disappeared.


	4. Gathering an Army

A bit longer on the update, I'll admit. I appologize for the longer wait, but I've started college again, and I'll be honest, my schooling, my job, and my paying writing comes before my fanfics. But no worries, I've got plans for this and I don't really feel the urge to drop this story any time soon. Also, I'm open to suggestions, because, well, to be honest, we're dealing with Kingdom Hearts on a much larger scale. So a few ideas here and there, and you might see one in the story. If I use one, I'll try my hardest to remember to tip my hat to you here.

One more thing before I leave you to your reading, you will notice minor, and some major "errors" in these stories, and I'll touch on a few things that I believe should have been touched on in different worlds. You'll notice the first, minor revision in this chapter, though don't expect me to give you the others.

Chapter 4: Gathering an Army

After five minutes of Remus explaining the Fidelus Charm to Harry, and then teaching him the secret, Remus and Harry entered Number 12 Grimmaud Place to find a war zone.

Well, big, heaping pile of chaos is more like it. Molly Weasley was screaming bloody murder about the absent Remus and Harry. Snape was screaming right back at her about how much a waste it would be. Around the table, others were discussing the disappearance of Harry in rather loud voices. Ron and Ginny were in the same area hollering for someone to find Harry too. On top of this, the painting in the hallway was also screaming and cursing a blue streak

Oddly enough, the only five who weren't freaking out was Hermione, Fred and George, sitting in chairs out in the hallway watching the action. Dumbledore was sitting in a large plush chair near the steps where Sirius was lounged out. Dumbledore waved and conjured two more chairs for Harry and Remus and a bag of popcorn to replace the empty bag that the group had gone through.

Remus looked at them quizzically before shrugging and taking a seat beside Sirius, patting him on the shoulder. Sirius looked up and examined Remus' clothes before grinning and patting him on the back and then leaning over, seeing Harry, and giving him a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the group. Fred and George shared grins before patting Harry's shoulder and sitting him in the empty chair next to Hermione who immediately hugged him and then pointed back at the chaos.

Molly was wailing, "Oh, we should rescue Harry at once! Who has any idea what those horrid muggles are doing to the poor boy at this very moment!"

Severus snarled. "Knowing that good-for-nothing brat, he's probably sitting around trying to think up ways to make my life miserable next year!"

Everyone glanced at Harry quickly who looked back all too innocently. Even Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes at this. Harry leaned over to Fred- or was it George and asked him. "How long has this been going on, now?"

George, as it turned out to be looked back and grinned. "Mum has been going spare ever since we got here" "Bless her heart, she's taken you as one of her own," interjected Fred. The two looked at each other and back at Harry before saying together, "Run away!"

Harry had to grin at their antics, but he had to ask, "Why aren't you lot in there trying to find me, too?"

"Because you're Harry-bloody-Potter!" exclaimed Fred.

"Because you're the Boy-who-lived!" said George.

"More because we saw the letter about where you were when Professor Dumbledore got it." said Hermione, gaining two rasperries from the twins. She ignored it and looked at him. "So you met Nicholas Flamel? What's he like?"

"Imagine Dumbledore, only on an almost constant sugar high."

"He's over six hundred years old!" said Hermione, shocked at the thought.

"I have a feeling his excitement had more to do with what responsibility Mister Potter has shouldered than anything, Miss Granger," said DUmbledore. He looked at Harry and smiled, "I won't say that I'm not surprised you took this responsibility, but I'm more than happy that you did take it rather than simply abandon it."

Harry looked at him curiously for a moment, wondering how much he knew, before he was handed an opened letter bearing King Mickey's seal. He opened it and began reading, George, Fred, and Hermione crowding around, reading over his shoulders.

Professor Dumbledore,

I am King Mickey, known to the multiverse as one of the Keybearers, and ruler of all that is good. As I am in the process of having forced renovations done on my castle, namely to the fortifications to this room, I shall make this letter short.

You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wisardry, so I'm certain you are wise enough to take the council of two old fools who have seen a lot in our life. I speak of myself and Nicholas Flamel, mind. Harry Potter has, if Nicholas is correct, taken the mantle of the next Keybearer, the guardian of your world and the rest of the multiverse. This is not a prophetic destiny or any such mysticism such as your 'hidden' prophetic destiny of Mr. Potter to deal with Voldemort.

As you can guess, I've been around long enough to have an idea of what is occurring in your world. Though having my friend Nicholas there to keep an eye on things is also how I learned of these things.

Let me make it exceptionally clear to you, Professor. By my right as soverign King, I hereby grant Harry James Potter, sole heir to the Potter Line, diplomatic immunity on the basis that he is my honor guard to your world. I respectfully request that you help him on his quest, as he will learn how to defeat your Voldemort and forever keep your world safe.

King Mickey

P.S.- Harry must find his triad. Together there will be no stopping their combined power.

Hermione poked him in the arm, "Okay Harry, spill. Keybearer? King Mickey? Multiverse?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Well, I'll explain it like Mr. Flamel did. Imagine the multiverse as Hogwarts. Each classroom is a room, each door is a gateway to the realm between worlds, and each hallway is the path, the realm between the worlds. The Keybearer is a guardian of these worlds, and protects them from outside darkness that comes to destroy the worlds. We carry a weapon, a Keyblade which is pretty much a huge key-shaped sword, and we're supposedly able to lock the gateways between worlds."

They were quiet for a moment before Sirius spoke up from his seat. "So where does this... what did you say King Mick?" he asked Hermione.

"King Mickey."

Sirius nodded, "Where does King Mickey fit into this?

"King Mickey is the ruler of the multiverse and a Keybearer like Harry." Remus seemed extremely proud at this.

"Ohh," Fred nodded, "So when's the great adventure?"

"Adventure, my dear brother? You wouldn't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting, would you?" asked George, grinning.

Fred bobbed his head excitedly, "I'm suggesting just that, my nefarious counterpart. Let's go save the day with our wise and powerful,"

"Bold and handsome," said George.

"Gryffindor, through and through."

"Best buddy and backer,"

"Mister Harry Potter." They finished in unison.

Hermione sighed and shook her head ruefully. "I should probably go along too, to help Professor-" Remus glared at her, "I mean, Moony keep you three from destroying the universes."

Sirius nodded, "And I'm going as your loyal doggie, Snuffles!"

Harry blinked. He blinked again and looked back at the massed people in the other room, still arguing even ten minutes after he'd gotten there. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not going to be able to talk you all out of this, am I?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled heartly and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "No, my dear boy, you are stuck with people who care for you and want to see you survive. Surely you won't hold it against them,?"

Harry snorted and shook his head, "I'm more worried that people will think I'm gathering an army." He grew serious for a moment as he remembered something, "How important is this prophecy that King Mickey writes about?"

"Ah, I had wondered if you would remember that," said Albus. He hummed for a moment and then nodded, "I believe that while this is a different path than that which I would have lead you on, this quest you are going on will provide you with the maturity and experience to handle the prophetic matter when you return."

Harry nodded and stood, the others rising with him. "We should probably get back to Mr. Flamel's house before we leave."

Albus nodded, "Tell my friend I send my best wishes. And don't worry about you parents, I will inform them of the situation as it stands."

Harry pulled out the return portkey and everyone touched it and said the activation command. With a flash of light, Harry, Hermione, George and Fred, Sirius, and Remus disappeared by portkey.

The flash distracted everyone in the room enough to draw them from the fight and look into the hall where Albus Dumbledore stood, smiling as the spot where they had once been and sucking on a lemon drop. He turned and hummed quietly. Perhaps he could make it back to Hogwarts before any of the Order members (specifically, the Weasley's) caught up with him and hexed him, or dare he think, his lemon drops.

"Albus?" Molly Weasley was quiet for once, and this slightly unnerved the aged headmaster. "Where are my sons?"


	5. I am retired

I have retired. Please see my profile for more information.

~Trey


End file.
